


Time Together

by Fabrisse



Series: Cathedral [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid has to go away for awhile, Hotch has a request.<br/><b>Prompted by: </b> silentflux<br/><b>Kink: </b> Biting (marking, nipping, chewing) <br/><b>Prompt: </b> The bruise blossomed and darkened and he knew he'd feel it for a long <br/>time to come.<br/><b>Prompting Community: </b> rounds_of_kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

Introducing Spencer to Jessica had been somewhat fraught, but Hotch was glad he'd done it early in their relationship. She didn't approve of him being with another man, but she liked the fact that Jack was happier, and, as she'd told Hotch, it could only be because his father was happier.

So they'd set up a routine. Every other Friday, Jessica would stay with Jack until midnight, and Hotch could go to Spencer's apartment for the kind of sex where he didn't have to stay quiet or clean. On the other Fridays, Reid would come home with him and their time together, after Jack went to sleep, would be gentle and nearly silent.

Reid was going to be out of town for two weeks. He and Prentiss were doing a series of recruitments through the Ivy League schools for the first week, and the second week he was doing a week's worth of death row interviews in Texas with Morgan. Both assignments had logically fallen to Reid as there had been specific invitations to him in both instances, but for just a moment, Hotch had contemplated throwing something.

In the few weeks since they'd become lovers, they'd had so little time alone. As tender as the nights were when Spencer was at his place, what Hotch craved were the nights when he could whisper his desires and have Reid fulfill them without judgment.

Once the travel arrangements had been made, he'd called Jessica and begged her to help with Jack on the Saturday night before Spencer drove up to U Penn with Prentiss. He'd been ecstatic to find out that she'd already planned to take Jack to visit with his Brooks cousins that weekend.

They'd spent the day together wandering through Georgetown and having a late lunch at Bonaparte's. They returned to Reid's apartment early and went straight to his bedroom.

Reid sat down on the bed and looked at his lover. "What do you need, Hotch?"

"I need to know you're coming back. As much as anyone can know that." He gave a guarded smile. "I need to know that you're not a figment of my fevered imagination."

"Well, for the first, I can call you, or, if you don't want the phone to wake Jack, have you call me every night. Even if it's just a two minute call, I know it would make me feel better."

Hotch nodded. "Yes. I was going to ask if we could call. I didn't know if it would be weird with Emily there."

"No. And just so you know, I do plan on phone sex at least some of the time. It's going to be _two weeks_." There was a mischievous glint in Spencer's eye.

Hotch caught a breath. "That sounds… very good."

Spencer glanced at the older man's crotch and saw the erection beginning to strain there. "Take your clothes off." His voice was husky.

Without hesitation, Hotch pulled his sweater over his head and his tee-shirt followed rapidly. He toed off his shoes and unstrapped his ankle holster so he could peel off his socks. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he undid his belt.

"Look at me, Hotch."

His eyes snapped to Spencer's, and he undid the buttons on his jeans. He saw Spencer lick his lips in anticipation as he slid them down his thighs. The cool air felt good, and he closed his eyes in pleasure when Spencer leaned forward and kissed the dripping tip.

"Did you have any ideas about how to handle your second wish?" Spencer's voice called him out of his reverie and he kicked the jeans off his feet, stepping closer to Spencer.

"I want you to mark me." Hotch averted his eyes. "I want sex that's rough enough to leave bruises. I want to look at my body and see hickeys, not…" He made a gesture that encompassed the scars Foyet had left him.

Spencer stilled. "If you go to the gym, people might see. I mean, even if I only hold you tightly enough to leave fingertip marks, I have very large hands. They'll know you're with a man."

"I don't care. I want to feel where your hands have been on me, where you've kissed me." He came closer to Spencer and saw the younger man swallow. "Please. I'm asking."

"All right. Lie down, face down. And if you try to get yourself off by rubbing against the bedspread, I'll spank you."

Hotch looked over his shoulder. "I'm not sure that's a deterrent."

Spencer grinned. "One kink at a time."

"Take your clothes off."

"If you'd asked, I might have. But since you demanded, nudity will have to wait." Spencer laughed. He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his sleeves. His broad hands stroked down the muscles of Hotch's back until he felt some of the tension ease.

"Open your legs."

Hotch did as he was told and Spencer settled between them bending low over Hotch's back.

He licked from Hotch's nape to his shoulder. "You shoot right handed."

"Yes," Hotch said and he felt Spencer's teeth sink into the muscles around his left shoulder blade.

"You will tell me if I hurt you. That's not the intention."

Hotch was panting. "It's good. I don't know why, but I like it."

Spencer's lips brushed his cheek and Hotch turned toward them. His mouth was claimed in a deep kiss. Then, Spencer nibbled his way to Hotch's ear and whispered, "So do I."

"Will you at least take your shirt off? Please? I want to feel you."

He sat back and got his shirt off quickly, stretching over Hotch's back and letting him feel the press of bare skin to bare skin.

Hotch gave a deep sigh of contentment as Spencer suckled a little place at his waist and then scraped his teeth gently farther down his spine.

"You said you want to be aware of me when I'm gone." Spencer licked a wide strip across Hotch's ass. "I could mark you here. You'd be reminded every time you sat down."

Hotch's hips began to move.

Spencer smacked him lightly on the ass. "What did I tell you? You aren't allowed to come until you're facing me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Spencer thought for a minute and said, "Rest on your arms and come up to your knees. That should remove the temptation."

Hotch did as he was told. It put him on wanton display.

He could tell Spencer liked what he saw because he said, "Good. Now spread your knees a little farther apart," in a voice that was husky with desire.

This time Spencer licked between the globes and flicked his tongue over Hotch's hole. He pointed it and plunged it in a little way before he turned and bit deeply.

Hotch cried out, "Yes. Oh, God."

Spencer gripped his hips to hold him in place and wet his opening with his tongue. Then he bit the other cheek and watched as the bruise began to form.

"Just a minute. Don't move." Spencer went out of the room and came back quickly. He opened the tube of lube he'd fetched, and slicked his fingers with it. Once again, his tongue plunged as deeply as it could into Hotch and this time, Spencer slid his finger in beside it. He eased it in slowly and crooked it.

He knew he'd hit the right spot when Hotch spread his knees wider. Spencer withdrew and slicked his fingers again, this time pushing two into Hotch. He nibbled Hotch's inner thigh and sucked a couple of blue and red marks into the soft, white skin.

"More. Please, more," Hotch begged.

"Do you want another finger inside you?"

"Yes. Please."

Spencer eased his fingers out. He used his lips and tongue to tease Hotch's balls as he lubed his fingers. He plunged three fingers in roughly and enjoyed the noises Hotch made as he pushed himself back on them.

Hotch said, "I want more. Fuck me."

Spencer stilled. It would be a big step for them. "I promise that I'll fuck you tonight if that's what you want. But, I have more marks that I want to leave on you." He slid his fingers out and wiped them on a towel. "Turn over."

Hotch moved to his back. His hair was sweat-plastered to his forehead, and his eyes were black with desire.

Spencer thought about licking his cock because he liked to see it all shiny and spit-slick, but he could see how close Hotch was. "May I kiss you?"

"Please."

Spencer formed his mouth to Hotch's, kissing him deeply. He held the older man's arms tightly, not worried about whether he might leave small bruises. When the kiss broke, Spencer stroked down Hotch's chest letting his lips and tongue follow his hand, driving Hotch to distraction with gentleness.

There was a pool of pre-come just below Hotch's dripping cock. He smiled to himself and said, "Hold yourself open for me."

Hotch pulled his knees up, and Spencer wet his fingers again. He pushed them in slowly as he lapped delicately at the wetness on Hotch's abdomen. He could feel the tension in Hotch's muscles and thrust his fingers deep just as he bit down. He sucked at the bruise, reveling in the flavor. He heard a yell and felt the contractions around his fingers as Hotch ejaculated on his face.

He slipped his fingers out and cleaned them. He lay down beside his lover. "You liked that."

Hotch surged up and pinned his shoulders to the bed kissing him, tonguing his mouth fiercely.

"Lick my face clean."

Hotch complied groaning at the taste of himself against Spencer's skin. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

Spencer shook his head. "Later. I want to feel you come while my cock's inside you."

Hotch looked at the bulge in Spencer's pants. "You need to come now."

"You need to make me." He phrased it so that Hotch had permission to suck him if he was ready for it. He saw a moment of hesitation and pulled Hotch down for another lingering kiss. "I love your hands on me."

He saw a smile and felt Hotch fumble for his belt. He raised his hips so Hotch could get his pants off and then felt Hotch wrap his hand around him.

Spencer closed his eyes at the pleasure and felt Hotch brush his lips over the lids. Then his mouth was claimed in a bruising kiss as the hand sped up and tightened bringing him closer to his own climax. His back arched and he bit into Hotch's shoulder as he pushed himself up into the rough, stroking hand.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Hotch's voice was gentle in his ear. They clung close and burrowed under the covers together.

Spencer traced patterns with his fingers, drawing in the marks where he'd claimed his lover. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"It was wonderful. It was so intense." There were gentle kisses shared as Hotch snuggled under Spencer's arm. "You'll fuck me later."

"I already promised."

Hotch could feel Spencer's smile as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
